The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor device, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
A wafer in which an integrated circuit is formed is made of a semiconductor, and easily breaks. Therefore, since a semiconductor chip obtained by dicing the wafer also easily breaks, the semiconductor chip more easily breaks if unevenness is formed on the surface of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, it is desirable to prevent the semiconductor chip from easily breaking when forming unevenness on the surface of the semiconductor chip.